I'm Not That Girl, I Guess
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Suddenly, he wanted me. There was nothing else in the world I could've hoped for. He was holding me and I him, and it was perfect. Sonamy. Oneshot.


I'm Not That Girl, I Guess

_How could this be right? Why are you here for me? Why do you want me?_

_It makes no sense, I'm not deserving, _

_I kiss the dust you leave behind every time you go._

_Why do you want me, someone that desperate?_

_It's a love story, I guess._

_C'mon, just say yes!_

I didn't want to know what you were up to. Stupid reputations. You know, my friends are all like: "don't go, girl. He's messing with your head. The whole school knows you like him."

Yes, I know that. Of course I know that. This is why I don't write on my notebooks anymore. Someone sees an A, someone sees an S, someone tells him, and I'm in a mess. You told me to stay away from you, but I came anyway. You're too dangerous, but I don't care.

I kicked my boot against the brick wall outside. Suddenly he wants to talk with me alone, after track practice, when he's all sweaty and it drips off his forehead, and his eyes are wide and…and it isn't over yet! Why's he walking towards me?!

"Amy," his voice is gentle, soft. He looks worn out and so tired. I can tell his heart is beating fast, he's so breathless. But, the ways he says my name is perfect.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" I ask, for lack of anything better to say. Why is my heartbeat speeding up? I haven't acted this way in years.

Why are his arms around me, pulling me against his lean body? I can feel his muscular legs against the back of mine. Why is he acting this way?

"Did you eat something bad?"

He chuckles, right by my ear. His breath is on my neck. He's moving faster than usual, his pace matches his heart, but he's so gentle. "Coach told me to beat it."

That was odd. I frowned, turning around under his firm grasp. "Why? You're the best one on the team." This was true. Sonic was the only one with the power to run at the speed of sound.

Sonic closed his eyes, suddenly forlorn, and pressed his forehead against mine. His breath was minty from the gum I saw him chewing. "Doesn't matter, I can't concentrate. I didn't eat yet today."

"You idiot," I sighed. "Do I have to bring money for you tomorrow?"

Sonic opened his palm, where a five-dollar bill sat crumpled within.

"Why didn't you…" but, Sonic pressed a finger to my lips.

"I couldn't. I wasn't hungry."

"That's a laugh," I turned around in his arms. "You're _always_ hungry."

Suddenly, his hands wrapped around my waist. My heart leaped into my throat and beat there dully, forcing my face to flush. "You insult me, Amy Rose," he teased. "Here I am, professing my love to you, and all you can do is insult me?"

Had I heard that right? I pulled away from him, hands on my hips, studying the sweating figure before me. He looked like he always did, if not a little more focused on me than usual. His arms were still held out, asking for my entrance. "Did I…hear that correctly, Sonic the Hedgehog?" I questioned gingerly.

His arms fell to his sides. "That's the only thing I can think of. I can't sleep, my mind races towards you, I've failed about three quizzes this week. No math question's answer is "Amy Rose"." That cocky smile that I loved curved up one side of his mouth. I wanted to kiss those lips, now more than ever before in my life. "I can't eat either," he added proudly. "Think Tails finally force-fed me last night." He chuckled, that grin growing wider.

"You…love me?" I could only stand dumbfounded. "Why?"

Sonic looked at me as if I'd asked him if he was blue. "I've always loved you, Amy. Don't you know that?"

"I…I thought…" My voice stuck, but he went on without me.

"Well, obviously, when I was in eighth grade, you saw something and backed off, I guess. I don't know, but I thought you'd moved on. That made me sad as hell." He sat cross-legged on the ground before me. Automatically, I sat beside him. "And then, I thought that it was a good thing. I mean, with Eggman around and everything…you could get hurt." He sighed. "So, I let it go. I didn't try to get you back. Graduation came, and I spent my first year without you. That was scary." He shook his head, chuckling again. I longed to hug him.

"It…was?"

"Sure, I was a freshman. Bottom of the food chain and all that. And, without you there to hug me, or even just to smile while passing…I couldn't help seeing you everywhere. Sophomore year was okay. I figured that you were finally over me, and I thought I was over you. My heart was apathetic. All the girls wanted me." He laughed.

"And?" I was wondering how I could be worth more than all of the pretty, now- junior girls who obviously wanted Sonic.

"I went out with them and dumped them all within weeks of each other. The longest I stayed with one was three weeks, because I was badly injured…inwardly." I was sure that was a response to my worried look. He nuzzled my nose with his own. I watched his cheeks tint pink, as mine surely did, when we touched. "And I needed some comfort. She was there and I went with it. I really don't know why. And then, I dumped her, too. Junior year was the same as sophomore…until one of the seniors told me they saw a pink hedgehog at the orientation." Sonic wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. It was beginning to get dark, the sky behind us purple.

I gulped, hiding my face in my hair. Sonic was sweaty, but he didn't smell bad at all. I was relieved for that, but somehow, I knew I wouldn't have cared if he had smelled bad. Nothing could ruin that moment.

"Well, things were normal. Then, it hit my ears that you'd written "A&S" fifty times all over your notebook and then I knew."

"That was why you asked me to meet you here?" I looked up into those emerald eyes, so beautiful, so innocent, so heroic.

"Yes. That's why." He grinned impishly, his eyes closing. "What do you say?"

My heart was pounding. I was nervous, but already my face was leaning towards his. He didn't move. I was surprised as, three inches from his lips, I responded. "What do I say? I say…" and, my lips pressed over his.

Sonic let me lead, his arms folding around me, his body changing positions so he could easily hold me. My heart was getting a good work-out, but so was his. I'd never been so excited in my life. My fingers wound between his quills until we both had to break for air.

I lay on his perfect chest, panting, while he held me close, breathing heavily. "Do you have a ride home?" He asked breathlessly. I shook my head into his chest, listening to his heart beat very hard and very fast behind his ribs there. "Then, you wanna ride home with me?" Sonic questioned innocently, hugging me to his warm chest.

"Ssure," I stammered.

Sonic lifted me gently into his arms, held me securely therein, and ran off for my house, my arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

_Ah, my first sonamy. Wow, I hate the pairing, but this still turned out good. What do you think about it? Drop me a review, will ya? :)_


End file.
